It wasn't part of the plan
by whatquede
Summary: Trunks and Marron have had an arranged marriage and Marron hates him(MPOV).She finds herself getting in a world of trouble.Can love really save her?Has she been wrong about Trunks this whole time?COMPLETE!!!! FINALLY I'M DONE
1. Why me?

(A/N: I've made a new start I really like this one please say you like it too. r+r and remember if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all) Sorry So Short  
  
I fell back against my pillow and turned my face away from his. My body trembled and shook. I felt so tired unfortunately I had to wait for him to finish .A little while later he fell against me like an exhausted marathon runner he clung on to my body when he finished.  
"Good," he murmured "good" and backed off of me and rolled over to his side of the bed and fell fast asleep.  
It's only been 3 months since our arranged marriage and I already hate him. My father and Bulma both decided it was for the best. Trunks was not pleased at all especially since he hadn't recovered from his last girlfriend Ericka. He adored her then when she died he had no idea what to do with himself. What has that got to do with me? I don't know. But what I do know is that Trunks REALLY loved her. I don't know why he just did. I never bothered to ask because it's like one of those forbidden topics. Every time you mention her in a sentence he becomes very silent and lowers his head.  
When we got married he told me I could never be like her. Why would I want to? I mean I hated this man the last thing I ever wanted was to marry him. Out of all of the millions of girls who wanted this guy it had to be me who married him. Me when I'm not the one who must have hated him the most. After a while we had expected that we were married and there was no way we could fight our parents so that we could get a divorce. Later after 2 months he asked me are we ever planning on having any children. I told him whenever he was ready to begin a REAL family then we talked for a while and I thought it over. Now he just comes and goes from work and has his way with me any time of the day that he pleases. Once he came into our bedroom, got into the bed, tapped me on the shoulder while I was asleep and when I rolled over he looked at me with those wanting eyes and then we just do it.  
But can I complain I have everything I want and need. But is that what I really want? Of course not I could ever be happy here with Trunks. I can't live forever being Marron Briefs. 


	2. What is real love

As usual I woke up alone that morning feeling very ill. Trunks had already gone to work. I cleaned up the house and began to cook diner for Trunks and myself I already knew Trunks wouldn't be home until after his meetings. So I ate some and saved the rest for later knowing that Trunks would be extremely hungry. Soon after I showered and put on my nightgown fixed my hair, and was about to get ready for bed until heard the front door click then close knowing it was Trunks I went downstairs to eat the remainder of the food with him. He saw me and plopped down on the couch. I couldn't help but to jut stare at him.  
"Hello to you too my darling wife my day was fine and how was yours" he said sarcastically.  
"A living hell because when I woke up I found out that I was still married to you" I looked back at him with a scowl upon my face.  
He rolled his eyes " I ask myself each day how I can come home and not be tired of you, and still feel as I do for you after all that has happened. Yet I go on day after day loving needing and trusting you. Please Marron don't take my love and make it into something ugly" he starred at me for a minute and then he got up and went upstairs when I heard him start to run water for a shower.  
I sat there for a moment thinking to myself 'he loves me'. Why? I heard the water go off in the bathroom. I quickly climbed into the bed not wanting to speak to him. I heard him slip in beside me in the bed. I pretended to be fast asleep. I could feel him staring at me for the longest time. He then stroked my hair ever so gently. I then heard him sigh then turn and go to sleep.  
The next morning I decided to clean out an old bedroom that I wanted to redecorate. I turned the doorknob . strange it's locked.  
  
(A/N: Well I hope you guys liked that one I'll check in when I'm done typing I'll check in with you) 


	3. The truth about Ericka

(A/N: Warning there is some sexual content in this chapter and yeah well yeah that's all I have to say expect for you to r+r)  
  
I went downstairs to and grabbed the house keys. The only key that opened the door was a tiny gold key that I never noticed before. I opened the door and there was the most beautiful room in the world. In the middle of the room there was a bed shaped exactly like a swan. The sheets were silk and oval (obviously custom made) and at the very top were pink, violet, and red transparent drapers. I wondered around the room until I came upon a letter atop the ivory dresser. On the front in cursive it read Trunks. I know I shouldn't but unfortunately I couldn't help myself. I read the letter but I really wish I hadn't.  
  
Dear Trunks, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you face to face but I really don't want this relationship to work. I can't go on forever knowing that I do not love you. Please forgive me if you think I was leading you on. I could never do that to you Trunks. It's hard to explain how I feel I love you but I'm not in love with you. Do you get it? I also wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant and I can't be with you but I don't want to kill our baby. But don't worry Trunks I know a way to fix all my problems.  
Love,  
Ericka  
  
I sat there thoughtfully holding the letter. What really happened to you Ericka? Suddenly I heard the door open behind.  
"What are you doing in here?" That was Trunks' voice behind me. I stood up with a start. "Nothing" I tried to hide the letter behind me. He glanced at the dresser and then back at me. He knew.  
"She loved this room I remember all she ever wanted to do was to look in, gaze in the mirror lie on the bed then all that changed"  
"Ericka" I whispered.  
"Yeah then she got pregnant and wanted nothing more to do with me" he came to me and began to unbutton my blouse. He managed to tug it off.  
"Trunks tell me how did Ericka die" he brought his lips up to my neck and whispered.  
"She committed suicide. She had managed to convince herself that she didn't love me or our kid" his hands were moving down my body pulling at my skirt. I felt it tear loose and slip down. His hands felt like mad little creatures at my body, in and out of my clothes pulling, tugging, and stripping me roughly.  
He sat back and unfastened his pants. I watched in amazement as he came at me. I raised my hands and he pulled my arms apart and pressed them to the bed.  
"Your not like Ericka. You will never be like Ericka. You would never leave the children we will make together, will you Marron?  
I shook my head and then felt him press himself in between my legs seizing me roughly. I closed my eyes and fell back. He came at me over ad over again thrusting into me viciously. I wanted to scream but the better side of me told me not to for some reason. I stifled my cries biting down on my lip. Some time later he finished his final thrust and was satisfied. He groaned and then buried his face in my breast. I felt his body shudder then go limp.  
"Marron don't ever leave me please" he kissed me gently on my stomach and went to sleep. 


	4. Things unexpected

(A/N: For all those who said I needed to write longer chapters.here it goes)  
  
Knowing the truth about Ericka really shook me up about kids especially when I it's been 3 months since my last cycle and I feel really ill all the times. Why me? Why now? I lie in bed gently stroking my stomach. I look up at my clock it's 7:45 am December 12 our 4-month anniversary. I have to wake Trunks up now or he'll never go to work. I turn to the side he sleeps so peacefully kind of like a baby. a baby funny how that just pops into the sentence. I got up and put my face on his chest he groaned and tried to turn over but I wouldn't let him. I went to his neck and started sniffing him and whimpering like a sad puppy he laughed and grabbed me and snuggled his face in my belly.  
"Okay Marron-chan I'm up" he groaned. I waited until he left to go to the drugstore where hopefully no one would no my face. I went to Kame House luckily no one was there. I went into my old bedroom. Mom and Dad must have really kept it clean. I glanced at all my achievements, pictures of old friends, and my pink decorations. I'm stalling I said to myself.  
I got up and opened my test and followed the directions. Now I only have to wait 5 minuets. I set my timer. My mind began to wonder. What if I am pregnant what am I going to do? Would I tell Trunks? Over the past few weeks I've discovered a whole new side of him a more peaceful and gentle side of him. And lately I've been thinking maybe we don't have to put on a happy couple act but be the real thing and maybe I really could love him but the scars from his past makes me wonder differently.  
My thoughts were interpreted by my little alarm. I sat on my bed not wanting to move at all. Before I got up and looked at the box red=negative blue=positive. I wet into the bathroom and picked it up. I gripped with hands so tight my knuckles turned pale. I can't believe it I refuse to. it's blue.  
"I knew you were getting fatter" I replied to my belly as if it could really hear me. The downstairs door opened then closed great my parents are home. I took my test and threw them in my purse and ran downstairs.  
"Mommy Daddy" I shouted. They were so surprise to see me. I hugged them and kissed them. My dad gave me gifts and my mom gave me kisses (no not hersheys). We had lunch and they offered for me to stay the night. I turned them down knowing that I would have to go back to my real home eventually and tell Trunks about the baby. While I was driving I thought about the baby inside of me how I had to be careful and not to eat junk food. Drink plenty of milk take vitamins and think happy thoughts not cold- blooded ones.  
I pulled into my driveway and left my car not thinking to put it back in its capsule. When I walked in I saw that Trunks was home because his keys were on the table, but he doesn't get home hours from now. I walked upstairs quietly not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. Then I heard two people in our bedroom. I peaked in my heart broke instantly. I saw Trunks screwing some raven-haired girl. I turned back quickly and began to cry. He must have sensed me because he pulled on his boxers and tried to comfort me. He kissed my forehead and I pushed him away.  
"Why," I whispered between sobs " Why you son of a bitch" I reached up giving an attempt to scratch his face but he caught my hands.  
"Marron I'm sorry so very very sorry" I didn't want to hear that I the real god damn reason. I pulled my hands back and started to really let myself go. I didn't just cry for myself I cried for my baby. Who wasn't even born yet and his or her father was being a real jackass.  
"Get out and leave me alone. I don't want to hear what you've got to say, not now that I don't give a damn" I chocked he still clung to me. I pushed him "Stop you sicken me".  
"Won't you at least listen you got to." I wouldn't let him finish his sentence.  
" I loved you Trunks" I sobbed "and I'm sorry if I realized it to late because it is to late. I'm expecting your baby that has a lot to live for." He looked at me shocked he sighed and put his head down. "Don't close your eyes and pretend not to hear me because you are going to be a father whether you get to see my baby or not."  
He rolled his blue shining eyes my way. I saw why they shone they were full of tears. They were tears of self-pity and tears of frustration. He spoke more kindly and there was a hint of love in voice. " Your baby?" he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "You mean our baby".  
"No my baby I'm taking myself and that means the baby too far away maybe I'll write to let you know if I have a son or a daughter and maybe I won't". I got up to grab some clothes and leave before I felt him clutch my hands and put them near his chest.  
"Marron please be reasonable I love you you are my wife but sometimes you left me so lonely. I'd try and strike back by going with other women but I still love you. I need you here with me. Don't leave and take our child away so I never get know what will happen to him or her or to you" he had started to cry it made me sick.  
I didn't care what he had to say I just wanted to get the hell out. When I saw the raven hair girl stumble out of my use to be room wrapped in my use to be sheets. I glanced at her face she was smiling at me. PAN!!!! How could she? She was on the front row at my wedding. Anger took over me and I slapped her in the face. I then turned to Trunks who sat there on the floor.  
"And for you the cheating baboon" I punched him square in the nose. I went to my closet grabbed my clothes and went to my car. I saw Trunks try and come for me but flicked him off and mouth the words 'fuck off' and drove away. I decided I needed a place to stay for the night and I couldn't go to my parents they would freak. The only person I could count on was my sister in law. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.  
"Moshi moshi" it was Essence Goten and Bra's daughter and also my niece.  
"Hey Essence this is Auntie Marron can I speak to your mommy"  
"Okay hold on" I could hear her on the other end yelling. "Hello" Bra answered.  
I sighed "Bra we need to talk".  
  
(A/N: Do not get the wrong idea this is still a T/M fic not a T/P besides Pan got hit in the face. I deserve a cookie) 


	5. My dear sister

I told her everything about Trunks and Pan but I decided to keep the baby to myself. Imagine her shock I bet she wanted to string her brothers neck. She told me I could stay with her and Goten's house until things got straightened out. She gave me my own room where I just threw my clothes on the bed and was done with it. Later we went into the living room so we could talk and do other stuff. Around 8:00 pm Goten walk through the door looking exhausted he turned and looked at me there was a shocked expression on his face.  
"Marron what are you doing here? Trunks is looking all over for you" he stared at me. I didn't say anything. Bra grabbed him by the ears and dragged him into their bedroom. I chuckled knowing he was gonna get it. My little niece climbed out of her chair and gave me a hug.  
"Guess what auntie Marron at school we're going to have a Christmas play and guess who I am"  
"Who are you expect for your wonderful self" I asked with a smile upon my face as if I were really interested.  
"I'm the snow princess"  
"Really can you dance?"  
"Yes really good watch" she began to turn in circles with her arms above her head "Am I dancing auntie Marron?"  
"Yes Essence you are dancing"  
"Am I good?"  
"Yes Essences you are wonderful" she giggled and ran to hug my legs. I picked her up and sat her down on my lap and began tickling her. How wonderful children are I said to myself 'just like mine'.  
Just then Bra and Goten came out of their room and sat down for dinner. I was more tired than hungry so I excused myself from the eccentrically silent dinner. I knew it wasn't like this all the time it was just like that because no one had anything to say to me without reminding me about Trunks. I went to the bed in my new room and fell asleep. The next morning was a Saturday. Trunks has to go to work to day so for sure he'll be too busy to come and try to find me today. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast only Bra and Essence were there. Goten must have had something important to do. I sat and stared at the food set down before me and pushed it around my plate with my spoon later I just returned to bed. I didn't go to sleep I just lay there. Bra walked in and laid down beside me.  
"Marron are you ill?" she looked worried "Again you hardly ate today and spent almost no time with Essence and I know how much you love her. All you've been doing here is lying in your clothes"  
"Yes," I said, "I am ill" I turned away eager for her to leave but she was determined to know what was really going on.  
"Well what's wrong with you are you in some sort of pain?" I looked up into her blue eyes.  
"Yes I am in pain"  
"Where is the pain Marron-chan"  
"In my heart" I sniffed holding back tears in my eyes.  
"Oh Marron-chan my brother isn't all that great anyway"  
"But I can't leave him" "Why?" she looked as if she were going to cry along with me. "I'm in so much trouble Bra-chan" she grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.  
"I can't help you If I don't know everything" I whipped a few tears that were on the verge of falling. "All right then why are you in so much trouble?" "I'm in trouble because I'm gonna have your brother's kid" she laughed, "What's so funny?" "I know your pregnant" she took a deep breath "because your so FAT!!" I laughed a little too besides it was true my belly was beginning to swell "so I'm an aunt now huh so as my first official duty is to take you out shopping cause your old clothes look like a girdle on you" At that exact moment Essence ran into the room and hugged me tightly. I caught her tiny hands and placed them both on my bulging middle. "Tell me Essence what do you feel?" Quickly she snatched her hands away. She lifted her head and stared up at my face. "Auntie Marron your lunch is moving" I laughed. "No Essence I'm going to have a baby and that will be your cousin" she smiled and her eyes began to sparkle. She began to hug my stomach and smother it in kisses. "Is it my Christmas gift?" "No Christmas gifts come from Santa" "He gives me gifts?" "Yes Essence" "Why?" "Because he loves you" "Why?" "Because he can't help but to love you," she giggled and the 3 of us Bra, Essence, and me laid on the bed together. How great it felt to be loved.  
  
(A/N: Really I truthfully don't have anything to say except for r+r) 


	6. Our little discussion

(A/N: Thanx to al those who review my little fanfic it makes me feel better)  
  
I stayed at bra's house for about 2 weeks. She made sure I was in the best care and I had everything I wanted and needed. But sooner or later I knew I would have to face Trunks besides I rely needed my things back from the house. Not thinking to call first I pulled in front of the house and walked to the front door. ' Marron your making a big mistake you shouldn't be here'. I rang the doorbell before I could change my mind to turn back. The double doors opened and there was Trunks in a long white t-shirt his silk boxers and a pair of socks. I rolled my eyes and walked past him I looked around. The once beautiful mansion I knew was gone and had been replaced by a pigsty clothes and beer covered the floor new carpet.  
"Hey there dreamer" he whispered near my ear.  
"Your drunk" I said aloud. I could tell by the smell of his clothes and it was on his breath and by the look in his eyes that would linger around lazily.  
"Well yes and no" he said slowly I rolled my eyes again. He began to snuggle into my hair I slowly pushed him away. "Marron-chan I missed you so much. Why don't you stay here with me then we can raise the baby together "he must be more drunk that I thought because there is no way I would ever fall in love with him again.  
"If you belie that then you are one big fool!" he began to sober up a little.  
"Then I'm a fool! I've always been a fool haven't I? When I put my love and trust in you that's when I made the biggest mistake of my life wasn't it?" he glared at me.  
"No it was when you betray my love and trust for you and it made me realize how horrible you really are" I sighed and took a deep breath in "You know what Trunks forget this I'm just here to get my things" he plopped down on one of the love seat.  
I went into my closet all my clothes were torn into shreds. I ran back to Trunks who sat lazily on the on the living room sofa. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.  
"Damn you for wreaking our beautiful house you tore up my clothes and broke all of our precious things," I sobbed. He stood up and walked behind me and began to hold me I pushed him away a little while later I just gave up and let him hold me.  
"Marron I didn't do all those things cause you see Pan got anger when you found out about me and her. She got anger and began to tear up your clothes break your jewelry and tear all your pictures" maybe Pan was my real problem...no there was no need to blame her for everything although she had deserved that punch in the face and now I have a reason to hate her, and yes she was wrong for purposely sleeping with my husband. But it was Trunks' own fault for giving in and sleeping with her and then try to keep me around when he finds out that I'm carrying his unborn child. But he told me he loved me. How could you lie about something as strong as love? "Marron even if we never wanted to speak to each other you wouldn't keep the baby away from me would you?" he was concerned I could tell. Although he was still in 'love' with me and I was still in love with him he took me seriously when I said he couldn't see his kid, which I would never do. He was beginning to tighten his grip on me and smell my hair. I pulled myself away knowing that I was giving in to him. I started to walk towards the door.  
"Of course you can see the baby I will tell you were I am but do not think you can come and go as you please. Also I never ask for money also me and the baby do not expect charity".  
"What about gifts?" a smirk crept across his face.  
"Maybe we like gifts but nothing to big"  
"Okay"  
  
"Lock the door behind me please"  
"Before you go may I ask were you've been for the past couple of weeks?"  
"Goten and Bra's" he looked angry.  
"I even asked Goten did he know where you were".  
"Bra convinced him not to say anything".  
"Oh okay".  
"See you later?" I asked.  
"Yeah see you later" he waved goodbye and then I walked to my car and drove away. 5 months and 2 weeks that's when my baby was going to be born. I had seen a doctor and everything he said I was doing fine and that I just needed to eat more because the baby has a peculiar appetite. And now that I think about it I'm glad Trunks and me had this little talk.  
  
(A/N: Can someone give me an idea for the baby girl.boy.?) 


	7. The Invitation

(A/N: This section of the story is exactly 2 months later that makes Marron around 5 months pregnant)  
  
I'll like to think Miraicatarina Bloodlust Night And punky gal  
  
I had been living in the same house with Trunks for a month. We don't sleep together but he manages to come around a lot. At first I thought it was going to be a bad idea but it actually turned out to be not so bad only because I had nowhere else to go. I stayed on the north side of the mansion so that I could get my privacy. Trunks would come and visit me and bring me gifts for the baby. I lay on the bed stroking my belly then I felt this really big kick. I groaned and mentally cursed the baby then I had to remember pure thoughts only.  
"And everyone tells me I'm crazy when I say you kick me but when no ones around you like to beat me down" I guessed the baby thought that I deserved another good one for that. Trunks walked into the room with tons of bags.  
"I got the food you wanted 2 of everything right?" he dropped the bags down near my bed and sat beside me. "What are you doing?"  
"SHHH" I grabbed his hand and put them on my stomach. His eyes lit up like a child with a new toy.  
"It kicks wow can you believe it we did that?"  
"Yeah we did made it and it's ours and it kicks the crap out of me a lot"  
"Does it hurt you? Will you be okay? Do I need to go out and get you something? Ice do you need ice?" he was starting to get up until I grabbed him the by his pants leg and brought him back down to my bed.  
"Yeah it does hurt a lot but I don't mind cause I know I'll live through it" he lay down beside me in my bed holding on to me I decided to hold on to him also.  
"Marron don't let me go because if you do I might down" I held on to him harder and buried my face in his unshaved chin which smelled of after shave and was prickly like a cactus.  
I leaned my head backwards and stared into his eyes. "You don't still love me do you?"  
"Maybe"  
"That's no answer."  
"I didn't think I needed to answer. I thought you could tell. I do love you Marron. Since the first day you walked into my life, I've loved you. I love the way you talk the way you smile, the way you walk-that is before you became pregnant and started leaning backwards and holding on to your back-does it really hurt that much?"  
"Oh" I said in disgust, "why did you have to stop saying all those sweet words to ask me does my back hurts? Of course it bothers me. I'm not used to carrying an extra couple of ponds in front besides you're the one who caused me my discomfort. Now go on with what you remembered that you're smart"  
He slowly lowered his lips to brush mine, just lightly before passion came and he pressed them hard with his own. My arms found their way around his neck and ardently I returned kiss or kiss. He paused then slowly pulled backwards.  
"I almost forgot next week is the annual Capsule Corp. dinner and seeing that I'm president me and you are invited and the rest of the Z- fighters will be there do you mind" I knew what he was thinking in his mind he was tying to say do you mind if Pan came. Which really and truthfully I didn't care in fact I was going to turn this dinner into a test of whether or not I could go on pretending to be a happy family with Trunks.  
  
(A/N: HEY I GOT OVER 20 REVIWS) 


	8. Dinner Time

(A/N: Warning swearing and LOTS Pan bashing) Also I GOT OVER 30 REVIEWS  
  
It was the night of the dinner and I stood in front of the mirror hating the light blue cotton dress that screamed YOU ARE 5 MONTHS PREGNANT AND YOUR FAT. Trunks walked in the room with his tuxedo on. He looked decent only his hair was messy as always and he fumbled with his tie.  
"The limo will be here in an hour and a half"  
"Trunks Capsule Corp is only down the street"  
"I know but my mother insist that we come in style" I shrugged  
"Is the limo black or white?"  
"Black is that okay with you cause we could always get another color"  
"No that's okay" my golden hair was washed and curled so that it gleamed richly. I combed it into a perfect little bun and let a few of my curly strand hang loosely.  
"Your hair looks nice"  
"Thanks"  
"Could you do mine?"  
"Your a guy I can only go girl's hair"  
"Well you could practice on my head just in case we have a boy"  
"What if we have a girl?"  
"Then she'll have hair like yours"  
"Or my child could have freaky purple hair"  
"Hey resent that my hair is lavender.LAVENDER"  
"Sure sure now come and sit down let me see what I can do"  
I parted the middle of head and began to comb and brush the ends. Really and truthfully I think I did well for my first time.  
He looked in my vanity mirror "Well I should fire my barber and get you to do my hair for me"  
"Good your barber is pretty crappy"  
"I'm my barber" he chuckled. His' cell phone rang he groaned and answered it and went into a bundle of yes and no's.  
"Okay the limo's here it's a bit earlier than expected is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah it's perfect"  
When we got in the limo I admired the way everything was set so neatly like it was made just the right way. Trunks watched me sit and stare at everything. I hadn't been in a limo this nice since my wedding day. Trunks sat beside me and began to inhale my perfume.  
He then began to kiss my cheek and slowly moved towards my lips. I didn't want him to go. I tickled his face with strands of my hair. Such a soft kiss wanting to grow bolder, but afraid I'd turn away if he did. I showed him it was okay when my arms drew his body tighter against me. The fire between us grew larger overwhelming us both and taking us to ecstasy. He began to say wild and crazy things between our kisses.  
"I love you so much sometimes I don't know how to handle it" he rubbed the my abdomen and whispered "If only I could have you one time there would be no more pain for you, only joy"  
The unexpected parting of his hot lips was replaced by his tongue that forced my lips open, and shot through me like a jolt of lightning. I slowly pulled away.  
"Don't get too excited there is a young influence, and you can't get too happy before dinner". Just then the limo came to an abrupt stop. The door opened lights flashed and I heard yelling on every side of me. Being the wife of Capsule Corp's president I was use to it. I had learned from previous banquets to just smile and say what you think the people want to hear. We got out the limo and there were pictures and people trying to catch our attention. Out of absolutely nowhere a reporter got underneath the rope and began shooting questions.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Brief can you tell me do you intend on having this one and only child? Are you expecting a boy or a girl? Is there more to come in the Brief family household?" Trunks looked over at me I nodded informing him that I would answer the questions.  
"We're not concerned with the gender just as long as it's healthy and as far as other concerns whatever happens happens" she nodded and finished writing in her tablet and was taken away by security. We continued to walk he bent over ad whispered in my ear quietly so no one else could hear.  
"Good answer I was just going to say no comment" we walked in and sat at the table that Bulma had reserved for us and the rest of the Z-fighters"  
I sat for a long time not saying anything taking compliments with Bulma constantly not forgetting that her son was going to be a father. She kept coming over asking me if I was okay and examining my tummy. Then all the real problems started. Pan walked in with the rest of the Son's. Bra looked over at me.  
"Why is she here?" "She's a Son I guess she was invited" I was pleased to see that Trunks had not even glanced at her not even once. Trunks had gotten up to talk with some CEO's while I sat alone at a large wooden table. That's when IT decided to sit across the table. "Marron long time no see" she beamed "Shut up" I put on a grim look and narrowed my eyes wishing I could set her head into flames with my mind. "Okay your still angry I can understand that and I hope we can still be friends" what in the hell was she talking about she was never my friend "Look I know your still angry about the Trunks thing but I didn't do it purposely it just sort of happened besides it's not my fault you just weren't pleasing him the way it needed to be done" That was it all my pure thoughts for the baby went out the window. Who in the hell did she think she was? I calmly asked her to join me outside in the flower garden I didn't want to explode in front of all these people. She sat down near a nude statue onto a marble bench. I took big breath in "Now look here bitch you never tell me what I'm doing is right or wrong, because look at you.you're a hoe you screw your 'friend's' husband behind my backs then pretend to be my friend to my face. You know what that makes you a two-faced prostitute. Yeah you fucked my husband so what I'm sure he got lots of other tricks like you to do the job for him. But the fact remained that you knew. How could you go through with a thing like that? What did he pay you? Was it enough money? Was he a good fuck to you yeah he was. You know how I know because I've screwed him before too. Now look at me I'm 5 months pregnant. You think I like to wake up every morning knowing I'm pregnant for a guy that cheated on me. And I thank you for it I bow down to you the great queen of all whores." She was crying "I'm sorry Marron have I really made your life that horrible?" I blinked " Yes you have more than you'll ever know" Trunks walked outside and noticed me and Pan. I saw that he didn't want to get between us so he signaled me to come over. "I want to talk to you privately," he whispered "Trunks there is no need to whisper seeing there is no else out here but you and me". He blushed and took my hands and I followed him to a room in C.C. He closed it behind him with a click at the end locking it shut. Locking us in locking us away from the rest of the world.  
  
(A/N: I decided on what the sex (HAHAHAHA) (Wait can you put parentheses in a parentheses (Oh well my fic my rules)) Now all I need is names.) Oh yeah I like the Gretchen name that would be pretty funny) 


	9. Our Little Discussion

I sat down on the bed that was the centerpiece of the room. I laid down wishing that my back would straighten out so that I could relax. My back began to ache once again and the baby began to kick in terms of saying 'mommy I'm awake'.  
"It's kicking you again" I nodded "well you probably want to know why we're in here and not at the party right"  
"That was my fist thought" he sat in the chair next to the bed and began to caress my hair.  
"Remember when we first got married and we simply thought we could just ignore each other for the rest of our lives" I slowly nodded not knowing where he was going with this.  
"Of course how could I forget I would sleep while you were home and get up when you went to work."  
"I use to wonder why was my mother punishing me. But then I discovered it wasn't al that bad as a wife you never ask for that much money you we're really nice to every member of the family even my dad although he showed no sign of anything. And you were never selfish I mean most women would be using me for some sort of popularity purpose, but during our marriage you never complain and you were truthful with me even when we hated each other"  
"Where is all of this coming from Trunks is something wrong. Oh no your going to go fight something aren't you then your going to die and then I'll have to raise the baby by my self and when ask where is daddy I won't know" I began to bawl.  
"No it's not like that I'm not going anywhere and I don't intended on dying a long time from now. I just wanted to let you know how I feel now so please stop crying" I dried my eyes and began to try to listen to what he had to say again.  
"The day you found out about me and Pan was the day when I realized what a horrible mistake I had made and I thought that if you left me then I would have no other reason to exist" I shook my head.  
"No look at you. You're a successful business man"  
"But I don't give a damn or else I didn't think I did. Now all I care about is 2 people and that's you and the baby"  
I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life I was speechless. He had never came out and expressed himself to me in fact no one had. It was like I was the only person he could go to the only one who would understand. I finally understood that I didn't need all of the luxurious things anymore. I just wanted to go home and live a happy life with my husband and child.  
  
(A/N: what you think that's it? I have 2 more chapters to give you and there both pretty sweet) 


	10. A Little Bit Of Us

(A/N: And the moment you've been waiting for .. The baby is born)  
  
*3 months later*  
  
It was a cold night when I felt my first contraction. I gasped from the sharp pain-I had known it would hurt but not so much. I glanced over at my clock and turned to my husband. "Trunks", I whispered hoarsely I could barely get any words out." your about to become a father". He was still asleep. I pushed him in response he quickly got up. "Hey what was that for?" "I think I just had my first contraction" "Oh my god here I am sleeping and yelling at my wife while she's is in labor I am such an idiot I am so sorry" he got out of bed and started stumbling everywhere. "Have you got your things packed up and everything?"  
I got up and dressed speedily. "Yes I have been ready for a month"  
"I'll call your doctors okay" he yelled from the bathroom.  
I swung the bathroom door open he was wearing only his trousers. His chest was bare. "You are the calmest mother to be I've ever seen", he said as he helped me sit. He swiped his face with the electric razor, and then he was running to put on a shirt and tie. "Had any more contractions?" it was on the tip of my tongue to say no, when another seized me. I doubled over.  
"Fifteen minutes since the last" I gasped. He looked pale as he pulled on his jacket then came to help me up. "Okay I'll put you in the car first then go for your suitcase. Keep calm don't worry I hired three of the best doctors doing their very best."  
"To get in each others way," I concluded.  
"No to see that you get the best medical attention possible" he corrected.  
We'd thought of everything food clothes and a tape for both of or parents that said that their grand child was going to be delivered.  
It seemed forever before the hospital loomed up ahead. Someone rushed up with a wheelchair and without any other problems. I was snug in a bed in no time at all and gasping from another contraction. The doctors told me to get some rest before I started delivering. I tried but there was another women across from me also in labor and she was screaming her head off.  
"Oh my god will she shut up so I can get some sleep" then the doctors came in and gave her a shot. She slowly drifted into sleep. I wished they would give me some of that so I can rest. Eventually I went to sleep with everything slowly staring to calm down.  
When I woke up, I didn't know what time it was but I knew I was in a lot of pain. I also realized I was in a different room. I looked around there were doctors surrounding me but where was Trunks? I am alone. I began to panic.  
" Trunks where are you I can't have the baby alone" then someone squeezed my hand.  
"Hey there don't be scared it's just me," Trunks whispered "your in the delivery room your expected any time now"  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Later my kids were born twins my little boy and girl. Trunks had tears in his eyes he picked up our kids and cut their cord attached all messy and bloody. He put them on my belly and held them there while another doctor did what he had to do. "Marron can you see them?"  
"Their so beautiful," I breathed in awe seeing my son's golden curly hair and my daughter's straight lavender locks and their perfect little red bodies. My son waved his tiny fists and flailed his thin legs screaming at all the indignities inflicted on him so much like his grandfather.  
"His name will be Trunks"  
"I hate my name honey don't make him suffer too"  
"Oh but I like it. It's short and simple for moments when I can only gasp it"  
He blushed and brought my daughter closer to me "And what about her?"  
"Her name will be Elizabeth but I will call her Ellie" he had heard my thin whisper I was so tired and so sleepy.  
The nurse who had helped me in delivery smiled and asked "Why Ellie?"  
I was just about to answer. Then I realized that it wasn't me who had the strength to answer. It was Trunks who understood my reasoning. "Because if she would have blonde hair she would have changed it somewhere closer to Ericka to remember her by" he looked over and smiled at me. Our eyes met and I smiled back. How wonderful it felt to be understood and never have to explain. (A/N: I have one more chapter to write then I can say tata for now) 


	11. Our Perfect Family

(A/N: Okay this is this is the last chapter. ENJOY)  
  
6 years later  
  
No one could ask for a better family than mine my son such a bright little boy and my daughter so much like her father and his arrogant ways. Trunks no longer spent long hours at work. He came home every day as early as possible. Sometimes he even picked up the children from school for me. But today was a day that I would go and picked them up seeing that I had very special news for them today.  
I pulled up in front of the school. And opened the door Ellie was the first to get in of course she was always the first. My children were inseparable and if one did something the other one followed. For example, when Ellie did something, wrong Trunks would take the blame for it and she would say it was her to so I couldn't know for sure whom it was.  
"Mommy today in school we had fire drill and I saw a fire truck" my son obviously wanted me to hear how wonderful his day was.  
"Wow it must have been really excited" I pulled into the driveway and went into the house. A little while later I called them into the family room. They came down and stared at me with their eyes so big and so blue. I took their hands and placed them on my belly they both looked up at me expecting the worst to come.  
"I went to see the doctor today" my daughter looked frightened she climbed up on my legs and felt my forehead.  
"What's wrong mama are you sick" she looked distressed.  
"No sweet heart in 6 more months mommy is going to have another baby" Ellie looked backed to see how her counter part was taking the news. He quickly snatched his hand away as if my stomach as if it was made of fire. I looked back up at my daughter she was crying she jumped off my legs, ran to her room, and slammed the door. I looked over at my son. "What's wrong with her?" he shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to have a large snack.  
I went to Ellie's room door and knocked "Ellie please come out and tell mommy what's wrong" for a long time I got no response at all I was going to knock again when she had answered.  
"Go away I already hate your baby" she was always the difficult one.  
Some time later on Trunks came home. I told him the news and he was thrilled. At least somebody else in this house was. Then I told him about Ellie. He went to her room door. And told her to open the door she said nothing.  
"Elizabeth Briefs if don't open the door I'll blow it down" the door was tossed open. "Now tell me what's wrong".  
"Why do you care why don't you just take your new baby and leave alone" Trunks looked thoughtfully.  
"So that is what this is all about. I thought I was a good daddy because even when my little Elle saw me come home she would hug and give me tons of kisses. But I was wrong I thought even if me and your mother had a million children my Ellie would still know that she was special because she's my first and I would still love you of course"  
She looked up at me "But if you have another girl you'll tell her the same thing"  
I went to her bed and held her in my arms "Would I?"  
"Yes cause she'll be littler and more cute" now I see what was wrong. My little girl is the jealous type I could see that now.  
"I may love her as much but never more" she looked up at me and hugged me.  
"Well no one loves me any more I see" Trunks said and pretended he was going to cry. Ellie kissed her daddy all over his face and gave him a big bear hug.  
My son ran into the room and joined our giant family hug. That's it my family is perfect and my life is complete.  
  
(A/N: Well that's it I'm finished look out for my next fic called The Ballerina. I think I type it and update it by next week. Tata for now.) 


End file.
